The Young Adepts of Havoc
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: This is a story of the new generation. It is true that their children are all smart yet still childish for their ages. Love sprouts, competition begins... would this turn into a cute destruction?
1. Introduction

**A/N:** I dedicate this story to my fellow role-players in facebook. I love you all, guys! Please read this one!

**(NeKo Meow, Love-fades-mine-has-021, Shadow0cast, Athena Katorea Knightstar, FrosenRoseLady, Kahochanandlenunlovers, Iris petals, and fearless Marie-chan)**

To the readers out there, I hope that you'll read this one and enjoy xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ishikawa Aya-hime presents...<strong>_

**The Young Adepts of Havoc**

"Kallen, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Kouren shouted frantically. He quickly tied up his shoe laces and hoped recklessly on his bicycle.

**KOUREN TSUKIMORI** - Len and Kahoko's eldest son, Kallen's twin and Kaien's older brother. He has a blue hair like his father and is intelligent like him, as well with kallen and Kaien. He plays violin like his parents and siblings, and always get an 'honor student' title along with them and the others. He is a 13 year-old, first year middle school student in Seiso.

"W-wait! I-I'm co—oops!" Kallen responded, rushing towards her furious brother when she almost tripped.

**KALLEN TSUKIMORI** – Kouren's twin and Kaien's older sister. Her hair is in a short, high pigtails and it is as red as her mother's. Like Kouren, she is majoring in violin, but no matter what practice she do, she just cannot withstand him. In the eye of people, they look like they get along very well with each other, but at home with no visitor, always expect a quarrel between them.

Dashing towards their school, they rode swiftly as he paddled faster, jumping with the bicycle to avoid humps and big rocks along the way. Before the bike can even enter the school gate, a loud "—watch out!" was heard from him.

"Why you! Are you trying to kill me, Kouren? !" A boy with an auburn hair and same hairdo as Etou, sputtered.

**TOURI KIRIYA** - Etou and Minori's son. The twins and Kaien are his only cousins. He has the same age as them and plays viola like his mom. With the inheritance of his mother's athleticism, he is the best soccer player in all of Yokohama, that's why their team hasn't lost a single game. A day never goes by without having an argument with Kouren and getting to tease Kallen. Shiro is his best friend although their mothers were never in good terms. All of them including the others belong to class 1-A, the section where the geniuses are put.

"Maa, maa… Stop fighting to early in the morning." Shiro meddled calmly, taking out a red rose from his pocket and handed it over to Kallen.

"Eh?" she uttered in confusion.

_81th rose?_ She thought.

**SHIRO KAJI** - Aoi and Shiori's 13-year old son, and Touri's best friend. Since both of his parents are blue-eyed and blonde's, he is, too. He is always so relax, quiet boy and often shy to people. But in crucial times, he can be hyper. He didn't followed his parents' instruments instead, plays the violin like his pals. He is a kind and protective brother over his 11-year old sister, Airi. He is also developing a deep crush over Kallen.

"Kallen-chan! Kouren-kun!" someone called, running towards Kallen to give her a big hug.

"Why not give Kouren a hug too?" Touri suggested teasingly.

"T-that's inappropriate!"

**RYOUNA TSUCHIURA** - Ryoutarou and Nami's younger daughter and also Ryoumi's twin sister. She inherited her father's green hair, but plays violin as well and gets a free tutoring from Kouren. Her face can be matched with Kahoko's whenever she's with him. In all of the girls, Kallen is her best friend, and in boys, it's Kazuya.

"I don't know why I'm even here…" Ryoumi uttered, roaming her eyes around for any good sight.

**RYOUMI TSUCHIURA** - Ryouna's twin sister. Her hair is long, tied up in a braid and has the same color as her mother. She plays piano and excels in photography. Unlike Youna, she has a different,_ stranger_ behavior. Youna is a well-behaved girl while Yumie is a naughty yet lively one, like tracking her parents' dates or teasing them to one another. She is also very attached to Azuma and his son.

"Ryooouunaaaa!" Someone shouted, as he strode towards the said girl, but then stopped when he saw someone else.

"K-K-K-Kallen...-chan…"

**KAZUYA HIHARA** - Kazuki an Miyabi's only son. It is no doubt that he looks exactly like his father. Since his mother is not a musician, trumpet si his only instrument. He is Azuno's cousin, Ryouna's best friend and also… Kallen's obvious lover.

"Ah-ha… So that's why you're hurrying up to school. Huh, Kazuya?" Azuno said, chuckling afterwards. Kazuya's burning face is the most amusing thing to see for him.

**AZUNO YUNOKI** - Azuma and Ayano's beloved son. With a lilac hair and sparkling golden eyes, he was almost like his father when he was still in high school. He attracts girl easily except from his friends. Ryoumi likes being with him not only because he is Azuma's son but also because she believes he is fun to be with, and he resembles Azuma very much. Except for the fact that his hair isn't long. He also carries a dark aura within him.

"Shall we go inside now?" Kouren spoke and all nodded, A they turned their heals towards the gate, they all stopped.

In front of them, a pouting child stood.

"You're all… forgetting about me?" he asked, sniffing as he was about to cry.

"God, here comes the crybaby."

"Touri, shut up! He'll cry more!" Kouren said to him in a whisper, nudging him on the arm.

"I'm a.. crybaby?" he asked before he cried for real.

**KEIKO SHIMIZU** - Keiichi and Shouko's one and only son. His hair is the same with Keiichi yet the hair color is from her mother. He is not a sleepyhead like his father nor a bashful woman like his mother. He is always crying whenever he's being dramatic, and that's what the others avoided the most, because it'll take time before he stops. Cello is the first instrument he learned then clarinet. He expresses his feelings towards the girl he likes by playing tricks with her to get attention.

"Enough with the introduction, you stupid, dumb author!" Touri shouted… at _me_.

Curse you Touri! Minori! Can I please spank your child?

"You can end this chapter if you please, Aya-hime." Kouren suggested with his angelic smile.

That's a great idea, Kouren!

Very well. I'm ending the chapter here.

But before that, they all went to their designated classroom and get readied for class. Done.

"You're really lame." Touri added.

Just shut up and enjoy our day!

"Thanks for reading!" everyone chorused.

Oi, Touri! It seems that you're only forced!

**-END OF PROLOGUE-**

* * *

><p><strong>Kallen and Kouren - <strong>Are** NeKo Meow's **OCs (See The fate acts, Say my name please, Meet the Tsukimori, The wish of the prodigy's daughter, and music in his ears.)

**Kaien** - (He is in my A crazy week with the Tsukimori and unaccepted.)

**Touri** - made up by the role-players. The ones I mentioned above.

**Shiro** - made up by the role-players. The ones I mentioned above.

**Ryouna** - made up by the role-players. The ones I mentioned above. (see Freak out by Fearless marie-chan)

**Ryoumi** - she's my extra in Unaccepted.(see Freak out by Fearless marie-chan)

**Kazuya** - made up by the role-players. The ones I mentioned above.

**Azuno** - made up by the role-players. The ones I mentioned above.

**Keiko** - made up by the role-players. The ones I mentioned above.

You might also read that Fearless Marie-chan also wrote something like this. "Home of the disaster".

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW IS IMPORTANT TO ME! :D**


	2. The Tsukimori's Daily Routine at Home

**The Tsukimori's Daily Routine at Home**

"Hive timesh hive, minush shix, plush hive, divided by thyee, equalsh?" Kouren questioned with a toast in his mouth.

"Eight" Kaien answered immediately before Kallen, and all she can do was to pout.

"No more maths or whatever! Papa drained my brain last night."

"Just admit that Kaien is smarter than you."

"Nu-uh! I'm just tired."

"Mama, I'm out of pancakes! Mama?" Kaien shouted, glancing left and right to look for his mother.

"You broke my laptop yesterday!" Kallen accused.

"Now why are you changing the topic?"

Sensing no sign of his mother, Kaien held his fork and got a pancake from his brother's plate.

"I want you to fix it."

"Don't ask the impossible."

"Yum." Kaien mumbled as he got the last of Kouren's pancakes.

"Then I'm taking yours."

"No way! Are you nuts, Kallen?"

"I'm not a nut, I'm a person. And you won't? then I'm going to spread to the others that YOU!, kouren tsukimori, can't sleep without Mama's Mr. Cuddly Wuddly."

"What the! No, you're not!"

As soon as Kaien finished eating, he stood up from his seat, heading towards the living room.

"Mama, I'm done eating! It's time for my bath!"

Let's argue no more. I haven't finished ea—" he stopped. He just stared at his empty plate, gawking. He turned to Kallen again.

"Who told you to eat my favorite pancakes? You have yours!"

"I didn't touch them!"

"Oh really? Don't play dumb with me like I don't know you. You're the one who ate my—" he was silenced by the time Kaien came back and drank his (Kouren's) milk.

Then left again.

"Now look who's the real culprit."

* * *

><p>In the master's bedroom…<p>

"Darling, do you know what time is it? It's already 10 am in the morning! Get up now!" Kahoko commanded, holding her husband's hand, pulling him up to stand.

Len growled. "Five more minutes."

"Ths is your fifth time to ask for that. Get up—"

He held her in the arm and pulled her down to bed, trapping her slim body securely in his arms.

"Len! Hey!" she shouted as she struggled to get away from his tight embrace.

"No. Let's sleep again."

"No, we're not. It's almost lunch time."

Len opened his eyes and stared at her.

She stared back. "W-what is it?"

he didn't responded, leaning his face closer to hers.

"L-Len…" she uttered softly before closing her eyes as he did.

As their lips touched, the door slammed open.

"Mama! Papa!"

The couple pushed themselves away from each other when their youngest son entered.

Kahoko sat up. "K-Kaien, you shouldn't be barging into other people's room like that… Learn to knock first."

Kaien grinned before replying. "Why, did I disturb something? What were you two doing?"

Both of them blushed. "I-I was just waking your papa up." She reasoned out.

"Eeh? Is that the new way of waking somebody up? Huh, mama?"

She blushed more, face matching with her hair's.

"You should be doing that in your room."

"I believe that we really are in our room." Len corrected.

"Ah-ha! So you two were really doing that, or planning to do that!"

They sighed in unison, a sign of giving up while Kaien continued grinning.

"Oh well! I'll be waiting for my new baby sister to arrive then. It has to be a girl, understood? !"

"What the… KAIEN!"

The kid stuck his tongue out before running downstairs, laughing.

"Really…"

"Erh… At least you're fully awake now…"

* * *

><p>*kring* *kring*<p>

The phone rings.

"Hello? Who is it?" Kouren answered, holding the luxurious looking telephone with his hand, the other hand, rested on his hip.

The person on the other line cleared his throat first before speaking.

_"Is Kallen here?"_ spoke the person with a funny, girly voice.

"Who is this first?"

_"R-Ryouna.."_ 'he' pretended.

"Ryouna?" Kouren repeated with a brow raised. "Since when did your voice changed?"

_"I—uh..."_

"You're Shiro, aren't you?"

_"Of course, I'm not—"_ he tried to retort but stopped when he realized he just used his own voce.

"Stop that, Shiro. Stop using Youna's name and NO! Kallen is not here! Good day." He said before slamming the phone down.

"Kouren, who was that? I heard my name."

"It's that annoying Shiro again."

"EH? What did he say?"

"It's none of your business."

"Now you're sounding more like Papa. It might be something important so tell me!"

"Be quiet!"

"Mama! Kouren is shouting at me again!" she shouted to her mother, petending to cry.

She stopped her act. "Eh? Mama?" she called again after being ignored by her.

* * *

><p>In the dining room, Kahoko was busy eating lunch, at the same time as feeding her husband.<p>

_"Darling, say 'aah'."_

_"Aah."_

_"Here you go, darling."_

While on the other side of the tale, the 9 year old kid was glaring at them as he eats his food alone.

"Mama! You should be feeding me instead of papa!"


	3. The Kiriya's Daily Routine at Home

**A/N:** Ayiiees Minori! this chapter is for you xD I love you, girl! Though you might hate me for this. LOLness. haha

.

**The Kiriya's Daily Routine at Home**

"Touri! That's enough computer games for today." Minori reprimanded.

"But mama… I Haven't even stayed here for more than an hour…" Touri complained with a pout, but never averting his eyes from the screen.

"Listen, young man. Are you going to turn that off or not?" she warned, placing her hands on her hips.

He stared at his mother with puppy eyes, yet it didn't work on her today.

"Fine…" he finally complied, although dejected.

"Now why are you scolding my son?"

"Papa! Welcome home!"

"Touri, look. Papa got you an xbox!" Etou exclaimed, showing off the thing in his hand.

Gloomy façade glistened once again, his eyes sparkled in delight.

"Wow! Papa, you're the best!"

He ruffled his son's hair. "Anything for my little boy."

"Well? Don't you want to try it?"

Touri paused from examining his new xbox to turn to his father, smiling from ear to ear. "I can?"

"Of course."

"But, Etou—"

"No buts! Whenever he's playing computer games, you're always spoiling his fun. Now I'm sure he wont open it anymore."

"But… getting the computer rested it not actually what I wanted to happen. I wanted touri to rest from playing gadgets the whole day!"

He stiffened. "Take it easy, Minori… Calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you're always ruining my plan!"

"Mama? Papa? You're arguing again?" Touri butted, staring at them with worried expression.

"No, we're not. Don't mind us. Now, let's go… I have a surprise for you, too." Etou said, pushing Minori lightly towards the dining room.

"What is it?"

"Erh… actually I have none. I forgot. Tomorrow, I promise." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I really hate you."

Etou paused, staring at his wife from head to toe. "By the way, hun…"

"What is it this time?"

"Is that an apron you're wearing?"

She took a quick glance at the flower-patterned apron then back to Etou. "Of course it is. Why?"

He laughed for a moment. "You're ATTEMPTING to cook again? Didn't I told you to wait for me? Don't you know that the appliances and utensils here are rather expensive?"

She raised an eyebrow with a serious face, obviously annoyed.

"So what are you trying to say?"

He noticed that it might not be their kitchen to blow up but his wife.

"Now, now, hun. I was just joking, okay?"

However for her, it was not okay. She crossed her arms. "Im hungry. Cook something edible for me."

"Don't I always cook edible foods? I should be saying that to you." He whispered. Apparently, she heard.

She twisted his hear, causing him to flinch. "I. heard. That." Then dragged him inside the dining room by his ear, merciless.

.

.

.

"Isn't it done yet?"

He scooped a spoonful from the pot and shoved it carefully to Minori for her to taste.

"Mm.. You're cooking skills are improving day by day." She praised, only to receive a mock.

"Well at least my cooking skills are way better than yours." Followed by a laugh.

"What did you say?" here goes her dark aura again.

"Uh…"

"Good timing, papa. Im actually very hungry now." Touri said, rubbing his tummy as he entered the dining room.

_'Yes. Good timing , Touri.'_ He thought as he was saved by his son's presence from Minori's flaring glares.

"Mama was trying to poison me again earlier." The _poison_ he indicates here is _her_dish she considers _'food'_

"Even you, Touri? I suggest you to stop idolizing your father. He is not a good model."

Touri blinked twice. "Eh? But I was just stating the truth."

Minori sighed in defeat. Whatever she does to defend herself, she won't stand a chance if this two are combined.

.

.

.

"Papa, mama and I are going to play tennis. Wanna join us?" Touri invited, handing a tennis racket to Etou.

"Sure." He smiled as he reached for the racket when suddenly—

"—Hold it, mister. You have a lot of chores to do." Minori reminded, blocking his hand with her red racket.

Father and son pouted.

"Why don't you just hire a maid and stop treating papa like your own personal houseboy."

Etou sweatdropped. "T-Touri… you shouldn't be talking to your m-mother like that…" he lectured, obviously scared at the woman.

This made her smirk. "In that case, go get the umbrella in our room. It's kinda hot outside." She commanded.

"What about the chores I'm supposed—"

"You Can do it later. You need to hold the umbrella."

"A-as you wish… mi'lady." He quickly strode towards their room, while Minori quietly sneaked out, dragging her son along.

.

.

.

"Yay! Touri won again!" the kid yelled, praising himself as he jumps in joy.

While on the other side of the field, Minori sat on the ground, exhausted. Her breathing hitched up. Obviously, she

was only taking it easy on her child. But when it comes to her husband or other competitors, she gives her very

best. Especially to Shiori whom she mostly love aiming directly at her face.

An umbrella suddenly blocked her from the heat. She looked up and saw Etou, smiling sweetly at her.

He helped her to stand and accompany her to sit on a nearby bench.

.

He moved a little closer to her to shade himself from the sunlight as well.

"Hey. I'm tired already. It's your turn to hold this umbrella."

She glared at him. "Who do you think is more tired between us? And you know it's rude for a _butler_ to ask his _ojou-sama_like that."

It's his turn to frown. "Is that what I am to you? A butler?"

Minori can't deny the fact that this side of his frightens her, but always did her best to hide it. "Well… yes."

His face crumpled more.

To ease his anger, she intwined her fingers with his unoccupied ones. He squeezed her hand into his, and rested his head on her shoulder.

She didn't mind it, until—

"Whew! It's getting intense there, don't you think so, mama?" little Touri teased, grinning.

She intuitively moved away from him as though he carries a contagious disease. "Etou, you idiot!"

"Hun—"

"Shut up! Or else…"

He sighed.

As for touri, he covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled; "Uh-oh…"

.

.

.

Later that night;

The couple lied down in their queen-sized bed to sleep. She nuzzled closer to her husband for a comfortable position.

"Good night…" he kissed her forehead lovingly before switching off the lamp shade, gently pulling her to him.

Just before they drift to sleep, they felt something, moving under the blanket.

"What's that?" he asked, opening lamp again.

The mysterious, moving life form came closer and closer. Etou lifted the blanket, revealing their son, secretly crawling towards them.

"Touri? What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her child.

"Touri wants to sleep with you two."

"No—"

"Yes, he CAN." Minori retorted. "Etou, will you move a little farther?"

He grunted although still complied.

Etou stared at his wife who's hugging their son, thinking it was supposed to be him in her arms.


End file.
